Seth's imprint
by dajlinks90
Summary: This takes place in New moon when Leah and Seth are phasing...but what happends when Seth imprints will Leah cope with it? Find out...


Chapter Two - Finding out the real true and love

Seth's P.O.V

As we walked the beach, she held me firmly by the hand as if she was afraid that I'll go, I squeezed her hand as a sign that I will never let it, she has become my life now, and nobody will chage it. And then when we approached the Sem's house they all ran to meet us, it was interesting that Jarred was first one to appproach Annabelle though they just have been introduced like a day ago. And then I could see how Embry was associated with her, although a few days ago he found out that she is his sister.  
- I'm glad you're all right, Anna, because I would not survive if something bad happened to you.- he told her with such worry and I knew why.  
- Do not worry, I'm fine .- while she was replying to him, she looked at me with a smile and I looked away and then she stood in front of us and said with a sort of "evil" smile: - Who will gonna go with me on cliff diving? - My pleasure! - Paul said, I knew that Paul felt towards her more like a sister now,after she forgive him for little incident before. And then Embry said ethusiastically: - Let's race!  
- That is for you men, I prefer to walk. -Antics! -Hmmm ... - Oh, come on! Pleaseeeee...  
-Arrggghhh! - Race with me ...- said imploringly and we all began to laugh. - Uh, well ... I will racing with you. -You see you can not resist me! - Embry said winning and she pocked him in the ribs and said: - You are next!  
-I would be watch myself if I were on your place, Embry. - What she can not beat me? No way! -Want to bet that I can, Em? - she said, I like this new side of her, it was somehow different, she was now reminding me on my sister Leah. Then turned to me and I crossed arms and looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for what she gonna say. - Seth... - she said teasingly Oh, lord this isn't good I thought to myself, then she hugged me around my neck and whispered in my ear and said: - You are in line after him . - she looked at me with one raised eyebrow and send me mischievous smile ... God, I simply love it, I thought with a smile. And with that we all race against her, but the only thing that surprised me was that she was much more rapid than we are. And then when we reached the cliff, I approached the Sam and said that I would like to talk to him and he just nods his head in sign of response. -Sam, I noticed that she as fast as we do. Do you think that it will happend soon?  
- I wonder that she's still not transformed.  
-I think she will need help ... She doesn't know through what pain we're going through.  
- Do not let her out of your sight tonight. Did you understand me? - Yes, Sam. And then I lay back on the tree looked in her direction, as if she felt that she has been watched, she turned to look at me than she looked at the side and she turned red, but then I started to worry how she will apply when Sam told her that she will become one of us. I know that Embry will be constantly with her, and Quil would be glad to have someone who would have shared the same view, Paul would have a person who can calm his anger and I think she would strongly defended Emily from Leah, though I think that my sister would hate her for that.

Jasper's P.O.V

Many things I've missing... Forks, Bella and Annabella... Annabella, especially because I could always talk to her no matter if I can not control my thirst for human blood. I wondered whether I was angry that he tried to attack her sister? But it showed when we was preparing to leave, in her view I saw something ... like a depression because I have to go and hint of anger. Many times I've practiced my gift to her and always she was thankful to me because I managed to calm her anger. The only thing I couldn't on affect was her anger toward my brother Edward ... I'm give her the right I would be angry on him too if Bella was my sister, frankly, and Esme was angry, and to my own amazement Rosalie. I could feel how much she was hated him because he broke up with Bella. And I'd be angry, because I feel as though White's sister, is not it strange? And I felt anger and hatred that evening when I learned that he broke up with Bella, because I have her and her sister loved even though I ignored them for obvious reasons ... I think that Bella did not deserve to be in such a vile way betrayed. That same evening we had a very long conversation in which many bad words spoken, and I fell into a fight because I defended Annabel and Bella. I still remember how Alice was furious and angry at Edward, her view was black never seen her so much angry, apparently she was so shaken that she did not pay attention to how her hands shaking. Carlisle was visibly disappointed with the behavior of Edward and Esme was much shocked. Rosalie would sent from time to time look full of disgust, and Emet looked like he could in time lose control and beat him in front of everybody. When Edward finished the story, is the first Carlisle stood up and looked out the window and directly approached Edward: - I never thought that you would left Bella like this... - Carlisle ... I explained ... - When I talk you shouldn't have interrupt me - Continue, Carlisle... - Emet said with a voice full of hate addressed to Edward. - Thank you, son. So, you left the Bella alone wandering in the forest knowing that she will be difficult to cope with the fact that you're leaving her. What you did was so foolish and cowardly you should bring her home. - If I was there I would be ensured that Edward does not return alive -I shortly said, knowing that Edward felt my presence, I lay against the door sill watching them all directly into the eyes, Edward I heard his thoughts but I blocked his entrance so that would not see all thoughts in my head. And then I felt his anger, hatred and frustration, because he just hit in the wall, I blocked him entering in my mind.  
- Blocked the entrance to me your thoughts, Jasper. Since when you posses this power? - Oh, now scared, Eddie - Do not call me that! - I will !  
- Do whatever you want! I don't care!  
- You coward! Did you know through what Bella is going through?  
-Shut up!  
- You left the White in such a heinous way! And even in the woods! - Rosalie screamed, knowing that she shaking with rage, and every hour can lose control. Emet stood next to her and then spoke: - Bella deserves that we say goodbye to her, you liked it or not? - Thanks Emet!

And now I checked my e-mail, and I saw mail that I received from Annabella , my heart played with joy.

To: .uk From:

Message:

"Jasper, I do not know how to start, you know that I have not written just to tell you that I am good and well that White not only out of the room, but for days. I think I know what caused it. But I think that the be well ... I hope so. How are things with you and Alice? How Karljal, Esme, Rosalie and Emet? Greet them much hope that we will all one day again meet.

With love,

Anabela x x "

I hope too Annabella, and then joined Alice and screamed when she saw that I got e-mail from Annabella.  
- She sent you an e-mail! - I know, Alice .- I said sadly and then she sat on the bed and I felth she is starting to cry and then I hugged her and I immediatly calm her down.  
- We will see them soon, Alice.  
- Thanks, Jazz.  
- No problem, love

Seth's P.O.V

That evening we were sitting in front of the Sam's house. Sam was talking about the legend of our tribe, and she listened closely until he reached the critical moment when he was supposed to tell the truth. It seemed as if he want to change his mind, but when he looked at me then he continue with the story, and then asked: - Sam. Tell me the truth? You want to say that I have those genes? You just said that wolf's genes passed from father to child, as was the case with Embry. This means that I will soon become, a ... werewolf .- she said as if afraid to utter the word, and then I heard Embry's barking then he got up and I saw that he started to shake - Not! It can not be! Just because I am a monster that doesn't mean that she has to be! Shut up Sam I know what you gonna say!-I never seen him angry like this before, and then my girl got up and spoke: - If it's mean to be I think that is nothing you can do. Nothing in this world will not stop me to protect you and mom, Embry.  
- Ana, you do not know how it is to be in pain for weeks. - Em, I know Quil explained to me if I'm in pain shall keep. - I'll be with her too.  
-Thanks, Seth .- she said to me kissing me on the cheek, then turned to the Sam and asked him: - When do you think will happen, Sam? - Maybe tonight or tomorrow, but be ready. - I want to Seth be that day with me only .- I send her a weak smile and just squeezed her tinny hand. And then suddenly she shaking and saw that her eyes change color, Sam has noticed and told Embry - Bring her out... Seth you heared her wish! Others get around and do not get close to her too much.  
- We understood, Alfa!

Embry's P.O.V ( conversation between wolf pack members)

When we were out I was close enough to calm down, and then screamed in pain and in a second and she transformed into beautiful snow white wolf.  
Seth - You are the most amazing creature I've ever seen... Annabella - Oh...I'm not... I am big giant thing... Quil - Of course you are not, Anna. Paul - Relax you will get used to it.(he nudge her with his shoulder)  
Annabella - Ouch! Stop it!  
Paul - Oh, boy we have another "Leah"  
Quil - Hmm...At least she doesn't bombarding us with the thoughts of her imprintee Paul - Yeah!  
Annabella - Shut up you too I can't concentrate while you two bombarding me with your thoughts!  
Embry - Paul, cut it off!  
Sam - Guys please...If I may notice you phased much faster than Quil did? Anbela - Thanks.., and why I hear your voices? Am I gone crazy?  
Paul - Of course you didn't gone crazy! That's the only thing I hate ... Well, you see when we are in the wolf's form we can read each other's thoughts and so we can contact through each other's minds Anabela - Oh ... Amazing... Can't wait to tell this to Jake!  
Embri - Well ... You have to avoid him Anabela - Why? He is my friend I can't do that!  
Jared - Ana, I know it's diffcuilt but you must... cause you might gonna hurt him Anabela - Come on, guys...he will be angry on me...  
Embri - An, you have to for his own good... We are here to help you. I miss him too..  
Anabela - So he will be one of us too.  
Paul - Yeah. Anabela - Okay, ummm. Sam how can I back to my normal form.  
Sam - Oh just think on something what makes you happy Anabela - Okay Umm I am going behind a tree Paul - Oh ummm Leah left you there a clothes Anabella - Thanks Paul.  
Seth - You know you're quiet wolverine Anabela - Ummm I'm not Leah is one Leah - Who spoked my name?  
Annabella - I did ! Got some problem with it, Clearwater?  
Leah - We are quiet tempered are we? And nooo, I don't...  
Annabella - If you say so...And Seth stop looking at me like I am some goddess!  
Seth - Sweetheart, you are goddess to me...if you would look like a granny you would be a beautiful thing to me.  
Annabella - Thanks, Seth! I love you Leah-Can't you two save it for later, please...  
Seth- Love you too Paul - Get a room you two! I don't need another person to bomabrding me with the thoughts. God!  
Annabella, Seth( both of them shouted at Leah and Paul)- Shut it!  
Then I saw Bella heard she started running. Everyone stared at her expression Annabella - It's Bella near the lake over there.  
Paul - She is crazy why is she doing here all alone?  
Annabella - Not sure... but I know for whom she is crying...(she barked angrily)  
Sam - Calm down...  
Annabella - Did I just barked aloud?  
Jarred - Yeah but try to be little quiet, ok?  
Annabella- Alright... Embry, whats wrong?  
Embry - Ummm... Anna, your adoptive sister is my imprint!  
Everyone - Whaaaaaaaaaat?  
Embry - Yeah, I am 100 % positive...I didn't want to...  
Annabella - Embry if you gonna be with my sister you've to know through what emotional pain she was passing? I don't need to see her ever again depressed...  
Embry - I know, I will be first friend with her, don't worrie I would never hurt her like that filthy leech did!  
Seth - Alright, I think Embry has some things to do. So Anne, can we met later at my place?  
Annabella - Sure, Seth! Let me get chage... 


End file.
